1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for reinking ribbons in computer printer ribbon cartridges and the like without removing the ribbon from the cartridge. The apparatus can reink ribbon cartridges of various sizes and shapes, and also has provision to reink reel to reel type ribbons.
2. Prior Art
There have been various proposals to extend the life of ribbons used in computer printers, word processors, and typewriters by reinking the ribbons.
Some such prior art proposals put reinking means inside the ribbon cartridge.
Other proposals such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,715 to Schiffmacher et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,522 to Wright, have withdrawn a ribbon from a cartridge and passed it to an inking station and then back to the cartridge.
Prior art devices for reinking have been limited in the size and type of cartridge that the apparatus could process. However, ribbon cartridges now come in many different sizes and shapes. Some cartridges have right hand drive connections, and other are left hand drive. The cartridges of different make and use may have projecting drive connections in different locations. Also, ribbons may be of the reel to reel type.